


Analogical Diner AU

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dad Patton, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, diner au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Virgil works at his dad's diner. A new kid moves into town and comes to the diner.Gay Panic ensues
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	Analogical Diner AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe_Shives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/gifts).



> A birthday present to self

Virgil lived with his dad, Patton, in an apartment type place above the Restaurant his Dad owned. It was a small diner, most people who went were regulars. Not often were there new customers. Virgil usually worked at the diner as a waiter after he got home from school, doing his homework after or in between waiting and brakes. 

The diner had a quaint feel to it, walls painted white, a grey wood flooring, a dull but bright blue color on all the booths faux leather seats. Fresh flowers at all the tables, not all the same flowers. Pictures of some of the regulars with Patton and some pictures of Patton and Virgil. Then there was a counter with some stools at it. The place had soft lighting and felt quite open. It was cozy with the little rug and couches near the back with a large scenery painting like a window.

It was a lazy saturday afternoon, the sun shown through the windows brightly. Patton was in the kitchen helping cook a bit. Virgil sat on a chair behind the counter quietly chatting with the cashier who was a girl who he went to school with. His dad had hired many people of all ages. Virgil had his usual emo makeup, his purple hair a bit faded and flopping in his face. He wore a black long sleeve shirt today with some dark ripped jeans, then an apron around his waist with some straws, pens, and a notepad. He sighed softly and looked at his phone as the girl had to work. 

The bell rang as yet another person came in. There was a sign near the door that said seat yourself. Each table had a little stand where little cards would be put so they knew if they waited on the table or needed to serve them. 

Virgil got up from his seat and made sure he had everything. Then walked over to a table that had been just sat at. He pulled out his notepad and pen when he got there, “Hey, welcome to the second cookie diner.” Virgil greeted flatly then looked up at the person and instantly blushed, oh… oh they were cute, this is gay panic. 

The guy in the booth was 17 about Virgil’s age, he wore thick black framed glasses, a black nasa shirt under a blue flannel and looked like an adorable hot nerd. 

Virgil composed himself quickly, “Would you like to wait a few minutes or are you ready to order drinks?”

The guy smiled, “I’ll have a water, and why is it called second cookie?” he asked

“Owner loves his cookies, plus we sell amazing ones.” Virgil said and wrote down which table it was and water, “I’ll be back with your water.” Virgil quickly walked away. “Guy in the booth is cute.” he whispered to the girl at the cash register then went into the kitchen getting the water. It didn’t take too long. He made sure to grab a playing card, it was from a puppy themed pack that was out, everyday was a different pack then repeat the packs. Vigil got back to the table and put the water down, “Straw?”

“No thanks, um what’s your name?” the guy had seen the cashier wearing a name tag when he walked in but not this guy.    
“Hm? Oh Virgil…. What about you? Also what would you like to order?” Virgil asked with a slight smile. He didn’t wear a nametag because he’d rather random people not automatically know his name, kinda weird to him. 

“Logan, and I’ll have the baked mac and cheese. Also the jam cookies.”

“Alright.” he nodded and put the card down and quickly walked away. Virgil kept himself composed. 

  
The food was soon enough done and Virgil brought it over. He yawned when he came back and went into the kitchen, “Hey dad, I’m going to take my break.” He said then went to their home upstairs and laid down for a few moments before doing homework. 

The week passed and Logan was back at the same time on saturday. Virgil learned he had just moved to town recently and Virgil told him how his dad owned the diner. He still hadn’t told his dad about his small crush but he would. 

Virgil brought the guy his burger, which was today’s order. “Careful it’s hot.” he said as usual.    
“So are you but I never got a warning.” Logan mumbled. 

Virgil immediately blushed brightly, “Enjoy.” he squeaked and walked away as fast as he could and went upstairs and started pacing. 

Patton had heard something happened and Virgil went upstairs in a hurry after talking to one of the customers. “Virgil?” he asked when he got upstairs. 

Virgil simply nodded, still pacing. 

“What did they do? I will kick them out and ban them if they make you uncomfortable.” Patton started saying in his overprotective dad voice then noticed how his son was blushing. “DOES MY SON HAVE A CRUSH?!?!” 

Virgil blushed more, “He called me hot…”

Patton clapped, “awwww young love!” he cheered.

Virgil blushed more, “Could I take the rest of the day off?”

“ughhhhhh I guess.” he sighed and winked then walked away. 

Virgil laid in his room simply gay panicking. 

The week passed and soon it was saturday again. Precisely at noon Logan arrived. 

Virgil walked over, “Hey cutie.” he said quietly and blushed, “So what to drink? I recommend Smoothies because they're smooth like you.” Virgil wasn’t going to hold back today, he had been embarrassed once and he had a slight reputation of being a ‘bad boy’ to hold up. 

Logan blushed, “Sure, I’ll take strawberry, it’s probably the same color as your face.” He winked flirting right back. 

Virgil nodded and walked away. He got the smoothie and came back, “So what could I get you?” 

“Potentially a date, oh and the salad.”

Virgil froze, that was unexpected, “I… Um… Ok…” He nodded blushing bright red.

“Perfect, tomorrow at 6? We could see a movie.”

“Ok.” Virgil nodded and walked away. He was completely broken, that wasn’t expected! 

Virgil got the food then came back to Logan and put down the plate, “see you tomorrow.”

Logan smirked, “I hope so.”

Virgil walked away still blushing, he had a date tomorrow. 


End file.
